A Day's End
by Saiyan
Summary: 17 has a date and knows nothing about girls so Gohan decides to double with him, but is the android beyond all help? This is my first fanfic. It is a little messed up but so am I.


**A Day's End** by Saiyan  
  
"Hey hey hey, what's going on Rudy?" Android 17 said using his best Fat Albert impression   
  
"Who are you talking to 17?" 18 asked as she walked into his room   
  
"Just getting ready for my date" 17 replied   
  
"And you're going to say that?" 18 asked   
  
"Yeah, she will know that she is special if I act like Fat Albert" 17 responded   
  
"I think you need some advice from the master" Krillin said as he walked into 17's room   
  
"What do you mean MASTER, you're a loser" 17 said to Krillin   
  
"If I am such a loser then how come I'm married to your hot sister" Krillin replied   
  
"Because she has a soft spot in her heart for losers like you" 17 stated   
  
"Actually I am the master, after all my wife is a lot better looking than yours Krillin" Gohan said as he entered the room.   
  
"No she isn't" Krillin said   
  
"Oh, then how come you stare at her everytime you see her but never look at your own wife" Gohan said   
  
"You BASTARD!!!" 18 yelled and began beating on Krillin   
  
Gohan chuckled to himself because he knew that Krillin never looked at his wife, and that in fact it was him who was always checking out Krillin's wife.   
  
"Ok now listen to the Master of Love's advice and you will be alright" Gohan said to 17   
  
"Um..Ok" 17 said   
  
"The first thing you have to do is.." Gohan began but was interrupted   
  
"Stand on your head" Goku said   
  
"Dad, you've been out of the game for so long you've forgotten how to get a girl so shut up" Gohan said   
  
"Hey I could get any girl I want" Goku said and then Chi Chi began to beat on him   
  
Gohan began to laugh because he knew that his dad would take the bait.   
  
"As I was saying, the first thing you have to do is not act stupid" Gohan said to 17   
  
"But you wear your Great Saiyaman costume around Videl" 17 said   
  
"Well once you're married you can start to act stupid" Gohan said   
  
"Ok" 17 said   
  
"The second thing you have to do is bring her to a fancy French resturaunt and you ask like this" Gohan said and then approached Android 18   
  
"Excuse me Miss, my you look lovely, if you wouldn't mind I would like to take you out to Chez Pierre" Gohan said to her and he could see her instantly melt.   
  
"Why yes I would love to" 18 responded   
  
"But I already asked her out" 17 said to Gohan   
  
"Oh, well then we can double date and I can give you tips during the date." Gohan said to 17   
  
"If that's ok with you 18" Gohan said and smiled a smile that would have made 18 agree to anything   
  
"Of course that's ok with me, I would love to" 18 said and smiled back   
  
Krillin could not protest because he was uncouncious, just like Goku, and Chi Chi having used up all her energy to beat on Goku, fell asleep.   
  
"Ok well let's go" Gohan said to 17 and 18   
  
They walked outside and got into Goku's car. Gohan decided that 17 should drive since he knew where the girl lived (and it would allow him to sit in the backseat with 18). 17 was so nervous as he approached her house that he didn't even notice Gohan and his sister making out in the back seat (actually it looked more like an orgy).   
  
"We.e..'re here" 17 said nervously as he stopped in front of the house   
  
Gohan practically had to push 18 off of him.   
  
"Ok now go ring the doorbell" Gohan said to 17   
  
"Uh..um..ok" 17 said nervously   
  
"If it will make you feel better we will go with you" Gohan said to 17   
  
"Ok" 17 replied   
  
They got out and all approached the door. 17 rang the doorbell and began shaking. It was obvious the poor guy had no idea what to do. She opened the door on the second ring. She was as tall as Gohan, she had long blonde hair, and dark green eyes that shimmered like emeralds. She was wearing a solid blue dress and hardly any makeup (she didn't need it).   
  
"Hey hey hey.." 17 began to do his Fat Albert impersonation but fortunately Gohan jabbed him in the shoulder with his elbow before he could finish.   
  
"Uh..are you ready?" 17 asked as he stared into her eyes   
  
"Of course I'm ready, I didn't know it would be a double date" she said   
  
Gohan decided that he should step in because 17 looked like he was going to passout.   
  
"Yeah, 17 decided to help me out since I had a date with his sister at the same time and no car" Gohan said   
  
She looked at Gohan and he was put into a trance by her beautiful eyes. He began considering dumping 18 and stealing her from 17 but decided against it.   
  
"Well then shall we be off Melanie?" 17 asked his date   
  
"Ok 17 lets go" she replied   
  
17 decided to drive since his date was too respectable to just jump on him and makeout. However in the backseat 18 was all over Gohan and he looked like he was having a great time. 17 decided to take Melanie to a movie and then to dinner so they headed to the nearest theatre.   
  
"Here we are" 17 said as he parked the car   
  
Once again Gohan had to push 18 off him to get out of the car.   
  
"So what movie are we going to see?" Melanie asked 17   
  
"Um..the new Jackie Chan one" 17 said   
  
"ha ha ha, that's a good joke" Gohan said while giving 17 a look that said 'NEVER TAKE A GIRL TO A KARATE MOVIE!!'   
  
"Uh..yea..we're actually going to 'Love Lasts Forever'" 17 said   
  
"That sounds good but I think I would rather go see the Jackie Chan movie" Melanie said   
  
_Oh man this is the girl of my dreams, she is beautiful and loves the same movies I do_ 17 thought   
  
"Ok then let's go" 17 said excitedly   
  
Gohan would have tried to figure out why 17 watched karate movies when HE knows karate but decided that it would only create confusion.   
  
They walked to the ticket counter and bought tickets. Normally Gohan would have cursed at $15.50 per person to see a movie but he didn't want to ruin 17's date (or his own). They entered the lobby and went to the concession stand. The prices were through the roof. $8.00 for a small popcorn that a normal human could eat in 3 seconds and $5.00 for a kiddie sized drink which looked like it could barely hold a few drops of soda. 17 bought a medium popcorn, a medium pepsi for Melanie, and a large pepsi for himself which cost $27.50. Gohan bought a large popcorn and large pepsi for $20.00.   
  
"I hope its not too packed" 17 said as they began walking to their movie.   
  
They got there quickly and found out that they were the only ones in it.   
  
"Well I guess we have the whole theatre to ourselves" Gohan said surprised that no one went to a Jackie Chan movie the day it opened.   
  
17 began to get really nervous at this thought. Gohan decided that they would sit in the row of seats farthest from the screen and that he would sit next to 17 with 18 sitting next to him and Melanie sitting next to 17 (this way he could give him advice during the movie). Soon the lights went out and the movie began. It was obvious to Gohan that 17 was now shaking uncontrollably but Melanie didn't seem to notice.   
  
"hey man, calm down you'll cause an earthquake" Gohan joked. The joke worked 17 soon was completely calm looking except that he would not look at his date.   
  
_Oh man he's acting like a 7th grader_ Gohan thought   
  
Throughout the movie Gohan gave 17 plenty of advice and near the end of it he was actually confident enough to put his arm around Melanie. In addition to Gohan giving 17 advice he was trying to find the time to makeout with 18, which he found he had to do in intervals. After the movie they went to Chez Pierre. Fortunately Gohan had connections with the manager so they didn't have to wait on a list or even make reservations, they just walked in and got a table. Their waiter soon arrived to take their order.   
  
"I would like a ribeye steak and a pepsi" 17 said   
  
"You don't order pepsi in a restraunt like this, you have to order champaign" Gohan said   
  
"I don't like champaign" 17 said   
  
"I don't like it either, I would like a pepsi and a Caesar salad" Melanie said   
  
Gohan quickly gave 18 a look that said it was her turn to order.   
  
"I would like the escargo and a bottle of your most expensive champaign" 18 said   
  
_Oh man I'm going to be broke soon_ Gohan thought   
  
"I would like..um" Gohan quickly looked through the menu to find the least expensive thing "the chicken fried steak" he finished   
  
The waiter told them that their order would be out shortly and left. Soon after Melanie decided to go to the bathroom and 18 decided to go with her (I will never understand why girls do this). Fortunately this left 17 and Gohan at the table so Gohan decided to use this time to go over what not to do.   
  
"First of all 17 never put your elbows on the table.." Gohan began but 17 interrupted   
  
"What am I supposed to do with them then? Take them off?" 17 asked confused   
  
Fortunately Gohan had plenty of time to explain everything not to do before the girls came back.   
  
"Man, that took forever, you must have really had to rip one!" 17 said to Melanie   
  
Gohan buried his head in his hands to hide his laughing. Fortunately Melanie didn't hear 17's comment.   
  
They sat down and 17 had this look on his face that said he had no idea what to talk about, so Gohan thought he would initiate the conversation.   
  
"So Melanie where did you meet 17?" Gohan asked   
  
"Well he stopped a man from stealing my purse" Melanie replied   
  
Gohan was hoping that 17 would tell the story so that he didn't have to do all the work but 17 just sat there.   
  
"What made you decide to go out with him?" Gohan asked   
  
"I guess it's that I think shy guys are very cute" Melanie replied   
  
Finally after about 10 minutes of this 17 joined the conversation, which pleased Gohan because he didn't know how many times he could inconspicuously remove 18's hand from his leg.   
  
Finally the food arrived, 17 picked up his steak and was going to eat it with his hands when Gohan kicked his leg which made him remember to use the silverware. 17 looked really funny using silverware, it was obvious he was used to eating fingerfoods. It took him almost 5 minutes to figure out how to cut the meat.   
  
"This is really good steak" 17 said   
  
"Yea my food is good too" Melanie said   
  
"Mine is too" 18 said   
  
_I should hope so its costing me over $500_ Gohan thought   
  
"Mine is good too" Gohan said   
  
They finished their dinner quickly and were about to leave when Gohan heard a familiar voice.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the voice yelled   
  
"Um..uh..hi Videl, would you like something to eat" Gohan said in a really scared voice   
  
"I can't believe you would cheat on me with your friends wife!" Videl yelled   
  
About this time everyone stopped talking and were staring at Gohan and Videl.   
  
"How could you do this 18?" Krillin asked heartbrokenly   
  
"I don't know, I guess he brainwashed me" 18 replied   
  
"That's it Gohan YOU'RE DEAD, DESTRUCTO DISK!" Krillin yelled as he prepared the destructo disk and threw it at Gohan's head. Gohan was paralyzed in fear and the disk cut through his neck.   
  
"AAHHHHHH!" 18 yelled as she jumped out of bed   
  
"It was only a dream, a pretty freaky dream but a dream nonetheless, hey Krillin wake up" 18 said as she shook Krillin but when she looked down she saw Vegeta was in her bed.   
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Goku yelled as he jumped out of bed   
  
"Oh man that was one weird dream, hey Chi Chi I think I might be coming down with something" Goku said   
  
He then noticed that Videl was in his bed.   
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Gohan yelled as he jumped out of bed and powered up to Super Saiyan.   
  
"Oh man it was just a dream, hey Videl wake up" Gohan said as he shook Videl   
  
"What is it Gohan?" Videl said in a sleepy voice   
  
"Next time I decide to put cottage cheese on my carrot cake would you please tell me not to" Gohan said   
  
"Ok" Videl said and then went to sleep   
  
"I should have known that that would give me bad dreams" Gohan said and went back to sleep   
  
The End 


End file.
